


To Keep

by j_gabrielle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jon deserves comfort, Light Angst, M/M, post show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "Are you going to sleep again?"Jon pulls away to catch the curl of desire in Tormund's eyes. "No," He says.





	To Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/gifts).



> To Lavi, who I wouldn't have met without being in the Game of Thrones fandom. Thank you for all the Braime. Thank you for being you and so super amazing x

Jon wakes with a start. The sound of a dragon roar still ringing in his ears. Biting down hard on the inside of his cheek until he tastes a hint of iron, he looks around him to anchor himself in the here and now.

Ghost is sleeping by at the feet of their bed. The dying amber light of the hearth casts a warm glow around them. It's still dark out. He tries to be as quiet as possible when he is sitting up, but a look to the body next to his confirms that he isn't a stealthy as he would've liked to think he was.

"Sorry," He murmurs, meeting blue eyes in the dark. 

"Nothing to be sorry about," Tormund replies. Reaching over, he slides a hand over Jon's currently fisted tight on the furs of their bed. Jon laughs a little breathlessly. The sound shaky on his exhale, and he goes easily when Tormund tugs on his wrist. 

He folds himself against Tormund. Letting himself be held tightly, letting the warmth of the body next to him chase away the lingering dream of dragon fire and blood seeping into snow.

Thick fingers card through his hair. Snagging a little on his curls. It's grown longer now, and while he'd entertained the thought of cutting it, the heat in Tormund's blue eyed gaze whenever they lie together is incentive enough not to. He lifts his face, nuzzling his nose to Tormund's chest. Right over his heart.

He feels a heavy touch run down his spine. Jon splays the fingers of his hand under Tormund's ribs. "Thank you." He presses the words into Tormund's naked skin.

It never gets said out loud; the almost constant nightmares, the way Jon has days when he pulls away from the world, the darkness in his eyes when he looks south. Jon thinks he should feel some guilt over the selfish happiness that Tormund is the one who waits his storms out with him. The one who sits with him until Jon unfurls from whatever memory that has a hold over him, and comes back to him.  

Tormund's laughter rumbles against his cheek, and he smiles a little. Whatever price the fates have demanded of him, he has paid it twice over. This one he will keep.

"Are you going to sleep again?"

Jon pulls away to catch the curl of desire in Tormund's eyes. "No," He says. Dragging his hand to thread his fingers into hair touched by fire, he lets Tormund roll over to loom on him, parting his thighs to cradle Tormund's thickset form between them. 

Jon submits willingly to Tormund when he is swept into a kiss that steals his breath away. He shudders, melting into Tormund's touch. Whatever awaits him in the morning can wait. For now, this.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm so so mad about that stupid ending and the only good things are Ghost getting his boop and Jonmund riding off into the sunset and I don't think I'm gonna stop being salty for awhile so let me have this  
> \--  
> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
